House of Secrets (hiatus)
by m-bear13
Summary: Nina's back in the House of Anubis. But everyone has a secret. Nina's having weird dreams. Fabian is still in love with her. Amber is determined to get 'Fabina' back together. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe has a few tricks up her sleeve. Rated T for some language. Continuing in april.
1. Prologue

-2 Weeks Earlier-

Nina's POV

I smiled as the cab pulled up to Anubis house. It's been a year since I've seen them all. I walked up to the door with my suitcase and opened it, walking inside. "Trudy?" I asked.

"I'd recognize that American voice anywhere! Nina, dear?" Trudy smiled as she walked in the room.

"Hi Trudy! Is anyone else here yet?" I asked, wondering if Amber had gotten here yet.

"Fabian just arrived a little while ago. Amber and some others should be getting here soon." She explained, going off into the kitchen.

I picked my suitcase up and walked upstairs to mine and Amber's room. I dropped off my suitcase inside and went down to Fabian's room. I breathed in and out a few times, then shyly knocked on the door. "Come in," He yelled.

I turned the handle and looked inside. "Hi..." I whispered, just peeking my head in the door.

"Nina...?"

"Hi Fabian" I smiled slightly, walking inside. "How have you been?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I've been... fine," he hesitantly said, smiling afterwards.

"NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" I heard as Amber burst open the door and almost tackled me with a hug.

"Can't... breathe... Amber..." I gasped.

She let go and I sighed with relief.

"Was I interrupting something?" She winked.

"NO." Fabian and I said at the same time.

"I'm gonna... go upstairs," I whispered, running back up to our room and fixing my bed.


	2. House of Mornings

"Rise and shiiiiiine darling!" a voice yelled.

A bright light shone in my eyes, and I looked up to see a pretty blonde looking over at me.

"Amber!" I yelled, getting up and running over to the other side of

the room.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whispered, breathing heavily.

"Sorry love!" she giggled.

"Is Fabian here yet?" I asked.

"No..." she whispered.

"Sorry I scared you. Anyways..." she smiled, changing the subject.

She giggled, dragging me out to the hall. She knocked on the door next to ours and a brown-haired girl answered.

"Hi Mara!"

Mara waved to me, and Patricia walked up behind her.

"The boys are probably eating now." Amber gestured to downstairs, and we all walked down together.

"Jerome!" Mara yelled, hugging him.

I sat down at the table and looked at everyone around me. Fabian walked in and took the seat next to me. He just looked at me. "Hello? Fabian!" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, huh? Hi, Nina." he stuttered, going back to eating his eggs.

I shot Amber a look, as to say 'What's with Fabian?'

Fabian's POV

I got a text from Jerome

Jerome: U still fancy her?

I quickly replied.

Fabian: what, no

Jerome: I know you do, Fabian.

Fabian: well, maybe a little.

I sighed and threw my phone in my bag as I sat down in history.


	3. House of Dreams

Nina's POV

After classes, I did my homework with Amber and Patricia. After last term, it's been pretty weird with us, now that we don't have a mystery to solve.

When I was getting ready for bed, someone knocked on the door. "Come

in!" I yelled. I was lying on my bed reading a book.

Fabian walked in and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry I ignored you today." he whispered.

"It's fine, Fabian..." I lied.

"It is ten o'clock!" we heard.

"Agh!" I groaned.

"You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor yelled.

"Victor, I'd love to stay and chat and see your pin collection, but I need my beauty sleep!" Amber yelled, walking into our room. She fell asleep quickly.

We talked about our lives back at home until he fell asleep against the side of my bed.

I fell asleep not long after.

"Nina, we need your help."

It was repeated over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up with a jolt and screamed.

"Nina! Nina, what's wrong!" Fabian whispered.

"Nothing, just a bad dream..." I sighed.

I groaned and went back to sleep.

It happened again, and I just slept until I woke up at 6 am. I climbed over Fabian and grabbed my uniform out of my silver suitcase. I changed in the bathroom and sat back on my bed.

Fabian woke up and sat next to me.

"Neens, what's wrong, darling?" he whispered.

I told him about the dream.

"So what did they look like?" he asked.

I explained the girl, and he smiled, placing his right hand over his eye.

I grinned and did the same.

"Sibuna," we whispered.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" I heard Amber squeal, sitting up in her bed and placing her hand over her eye. "Sibuna!"

I laughed. "Ssh, Amber!"

Fabian rolled his eyes, and we went off to breakfast. As I was eating, I heard whispering in my ear. "Do you hear that?" I whispered to Fabian as I heard a loud shriek. He shook his head.

I clutched the table and waited for the noise to stop. "You sure?"

"Yeah..."

I heard more whispering. "Nina, I need the amulet. You have to find the amulet."

"What amulet?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out, Nina," I saw a beautiful young woman appear in the corner of the room. She spoke quietly. "Everything you need to know is here,"

"Nina!"

I felt my shoulder being shook.

"Nina are you okay!"

I snapped back to reality, I was lying on the floor and Fabian was sitting next to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"This girl... She said something about an amulet, and that everything I need is here..." I whispered, frightened. He reached out his hand to help me up, and I accepted as he pulled me back up, smiling. "Thanks..." I smiled. We walked across campus to the school. History was first. I took a seat and in the empty seat in front of me, I saw the girl again.

"What amulet?" I asked, frustrated.

"Search your room for silver and gold, Once beautiful, and now old." she whispered, disappearing.

"Fabian we need to go back to my room. NOW." I wrote on a slip of paper, sliding it over to him.

He suddenly fell out of his chair, and our teacher, Mr. Drew asked me to take him to the infirmary. It was very weird having all new teachers, but after the whole Senkhara thing, Victor hired a new staff, except for Mr. Sweet. He 'woke up', and we walked out of the room, and back to the house.

"That was almost too easy, Neens," he laughed, "Now, what are we doing?"

"We're looking for some old thing, it's silver or gold?" I sighed.

We snuck into my room, and I sat on my bed while Fabian searched around.

"Do you ever think of... Us?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

Fabian sighed. "You know, Fabina?"

I gulped.

To be honest, I think about him all the time. "No..."

He looked disappointed.

I got up quickly. "Okay... Let's look." I sighed.

We searched my room for 10 minutes, and we weren't finding anything.

"Nina," Fabian whispered.

I leaned over and saw a gold chain sticking out of the heating vent. Fabian tugged on the chain and carefully pulled it out, handing it to me.

I looked at the circular pendant attached to a loop. There was an engraving on it.

"Fabian, look." I groaned.


	4. House of Numbers

"I am NOT going back down there, Fabian!" I yelled.

"Well, what if there's some new crazy mystery?" he asked.

"Well, then let the other chosen ones solve it!" I groaned.

"Nina... You're the only chosen one we know of. If anyone is going to do this, it's you." he sighed.

I bit my lip. "Okay, Fabian, I'll trust you. But we all know where that got us last time." I laughed. We ran back to classes and slipped Amber the bracelet in the hallway. I saw her looking at it in Drama.

"Ninaaaaa! 1890? I almost lost a shoe last time I saw that!" she whispered.

"You said you were in," I grinned.

"Fine..." she huffed.

After lights out, we snuck down into the cellar. Fabian picked the lock easily. We went over to the alcove.

"Fabian..."

He squeezed my left hand, and I held up my right to turn the numbers. The stone slid open. We hesitantly walked in and sat down in the chairs. The door closed behind us.

"This is freaky..." I whispered.

Amber agreed, nodding.

"So, does anyone else see the freaky writing on the wall?" Amber yelled.

I snapped my head over to the other wall. Written on it was a message that looked like it was coming from a projector: 'With the Circle of Light, I seal the Circle of Life.'

"The cup!" Fabian realized.

"It's still in the attic, Fabian." I admitted.

"Well, that's enough for one night, meeting tomorrow in the attic at midnight?" Amber suggested.

I nodded, placing my hand over my eye like her and Fabian. "Sibuna." we whispered.

I pressed the button and walked upstairs with Amber and Fabian. "Night, Neens," he whispered. I waved, going upstairs with Amber as he walked down the hall.

Patricia was sitting cross-legged in front of our door.

"I heard you two sneak out and if I didn't know any better I'd think this had something to do with," she placed her hand over her eye, "and to be honest, I'd rather not get involved this time, I like my life when it's not in danger, thank you very much."


	5. House of Suspicion

Nina's POV

"Dear, you absolutely need your beauty sleep!" Amber insisted, shoving past Patricia and opening our door. We slipped into our beds and I drifted off.

In the morning, I woke up and put on my uniform, and went down to breakfast. I sat next to Fabian and Amber. We were smiling like idiots while we ate our food.

"What's up with you three?" Joy remarked.

"They're just smiling because they snuck out last night and didn't invite us!" Patricia yelled.

"Well it's not like you even want to be involved!" Fabian sighed.

"Hey, Amber!"

"Oh, Alfie!" she squealed, running over to hug him.

"I got you something," He pulled out a box.

Amber took it from him and ripped the wrapping, opening the box. She took it out and held it up. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. She put it on. "Alfie, thank you, it's gorgeous!"

"Alright Nina, Fabian, let's talk, outside." Patricia commanded, standing up.

Fabian and I reluctantly followed.

"I want you to tell me what's going on. I'm a member of Sibuna and I deserve to know." she sighed.

"The thing is... We don't know that much yet, and we don't want to put anyone else's lives in danger in case..." Fabian whispered.

"Fabian, she should know." I interrupted.

Fabian sighed and we told her.

"Ugh, can we go one term without a freak mystery around here?" Patricia laughed.

"I'm afraid not," I giggled.

"So this ghost chick wants an amulet. Haven't heard that one before, Nina?" she scoffed.

"Hey, if there's a mystery, I'll solve it." I grinned.

"So you're saying, we do what this freak wants, don't get caught, and then just think everything's normal until next term when something crazy happens again?"

Fabian and I nodded, laughing.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

Patricia rolled her eyes, scoffing as she walked off to class.

"Fabian, let's go." I smiled, grabbing my bag and heading outside to school with him.

House of Hiding

"It is ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin... drop..." Victor's voice boomed from downstairs. I raised my eyebrows at Amber and set my alarm to 11:55, falling asleep quickly.

Beep, beep. I turned the alarm off and stood up to wake up Amber. I threw a pillow at her and walked out the door. I walked down the hall and over to the door leading to the attic. I carefully opened it and treaded up the stairs. Fabian was sitting on the floor. He waved.

I smiled, waving slightly and sitting next to him. Patricia followed with Amber, and we all raised our right hand to our eyes. "Sibuna."

"Fabian, when I left last term, I hid the cup somewhere else. It's here." I admitted, standing up and offering my hand to him. I helped him up and lead him over to the wall opposite us. I knelt down and my necklace glowed. I placed it in a crevice in the floor, and a panel opened to reveal the cup. There was a piece of paper in it. Fabian picked it up out of the cup and I resealed the panel.

"It's a picture, Nina." he whispered, flipping the picture of a young girl over on its other side. 'SFS, Jan 1930."

"She looks like a slightly younger version of the ghost... Wait, SFS? Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, Fabian!" I smiled excitedly.

"The ghost is Sarah...?" he asked.

"If she is, we can trust her." I sighed.


	6. House of Trust

I was eating supper at the table with Fabian. "Fabian, it's a dead end. I haven't spoken or heard from her in a week, and there are no more clues," I sighed, "It's hopeless." I whispered.

"I told you Nina, I will not give up on Sarah, I will not give up on the mystery, and I DEFINITELY will NOT give up on you, Nina."

"I just wish I could trust that completely, Fabian." I sighed.

Amber squealed as she ran into the room. "You will not believe what I just found!"

Fabian and I both ran over to her "What did you find, Amber?" I asked.

"A map," She smiled, handing it over to me.

I looked it at closely. "Amber, this is just a map of the tunnels..." I sighed.

"Look closer at the end," she smiled brightly.

I looked over at the end of the tunnels where the final clue was, the fake mask, and saw an extra hallway leading off from it. "We're going back down there, aren't we..." I groaned.

"Sibuna meeting in the cellar at 3!" Amber smiled, going off to tell the others.

At 3, my alarm woke me up, and Amber was already gone. I slid out of bed and downstairs. Fabian was standing at the door with Amber and Patricia. He had a bent bobby pin in his hand, and was attempting to pick the lock. We heard a click. "Yes!" he smiled, turning the handle and walking down into the cellar.

We went over to enter in the numbers. Fabian reached up. One, eight, nine, zero. The door opened and we entered. Fabian, being too tired to think, went over to the bookcase and flipped it around. "Fabian!" Amber and Patricia yelled, sighing.

"FABIAN! YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!" I yelled, as he fumbled back into the room, blinded. I pulled my amulet out of my pocket and pulled it over my head. Amber was already wearing hers, as she pulled it out from under her shirt. Patricia grabbed her amulet from her bag and put it on.

Amber and I led Fabian over to a chair, helping him sit. "Fabian, just sit here, we'll go check out everything, okay?" I said, walking back over to the bookcase with the girls and going inside. The beam came up and scanned the amulets, stopping when it realized we were wearing them.

We made our way through the hallway, and came to the beam. I walked across carefully, putting one foot in front of the other. Amber followed, then Patricia. "Lucky bitches didn't have to do it blind..." she muttered under her breath.

We navigated through the rest of the tunnels and came to the Senet board. I saw a panel on the wall with an indentation on it. My locket glowed brighter as I got closer to the panel at the end of the board. I held out my amulet and let it touch the indentation. The wall opened and we saw a new map on the floor. I held it up and looked at it with Amber and Patricia.

Sara Frobisher-Smythe was a clever little girl.


End file.
